


uptight

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Consensual Underage Sex, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: When Bruce gets magikked back to seventeen, Hal is around to help him pass the time.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	uptight

Hal perks up. Freshly back from his own mission, he feels good and energized so of course, the unknown face sitting around in the League's longue immediately catches his attention. It's pretty rare they have new faces around here what with all of Bruce's rules and whatever. Sure, Hal knows they're safety precautions but they always feel a little too safe. 

Or maybe he just wants to fight Batman with his bare hands. 

Curiously, Hal gets closer and the stranger looks at him questioningly. So Hal saddles up next to him with a smile. 

"Hi," he says. The stranger stares back at him, making no response in return. "Uh, I'm Green Lantern. Obviously. The uniform obviously gives that away, right?" Still no answer. The guy just watches him, looks at his suit when Hal gestures to it, but doesn't seem very interested. In fact, he looks bored out of his skull. He offers up a rather flirtatious smile after a while, though, and that melts away most of Hal's uncertainty. 

"Should you be here?" Hal asks mischievously. He doubts someone could get into the station without anyone knowing but that does beg the question as to why he was left here alone. The stranger looks him over again, this time far more interested. Hal quickly realises he's not looking at his suit this time. 

"Jordan," Diana says shortly. Hal looks up at her as she approaches and hands the stranger something. "Leave him alone." 

"He didn't seem to mind," Hal argues. It becomes apparent that he wasn't getting any answers because he literally wasn't being heard as the guy puts his hearing aid back in. Ah. Still! He obviously wasn't against Hal's company. 

"This is Bruce, Jordan," Diana says. Hal gives her a blank look. 

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" he replies. 

"Bruce Wayne? Batman?" she clarifies. Hal looks back at the stranger who, now aware of what's going on, smiles at him in a very charming manner. Hal looks back. 

"Okay, two things; last time I checked, Bruce wasn't twenty. Secondly, he doesn't know _how_ to smile," he says. The stranger laughs quietly. 

"Magic de-aged him," Diana explains shortly. "Very powerful magic. We're working on fixing it now but it's more delicate than we thought." Hal looks at Bruce again who still smiles at him- still gives him that _very_ flirty look. Uh oh, Bruce was hot when he was younger. Well, he's hot now too but now he has a stick up his butt and that's less hot. It doesn't help that older Bruce clearly doesn't like him much while this one is far more interested in flirting back at him. 

"You're serious," he murmurs. Diana doesn't joke often. "Is he alright?" 

"Bored," Bruce says. "But fine, thank you. And right here."

"His vitals are good," Diana agrees. "As far as we can tell, nothing else is wrong with him. Though he has lost his memories along with his regressed age." No wonder he smiled at Hal. Honestly, Hal never really assumed Bruce was ever young, just that he showed up one day fully adult and Batman. 

"Anything I can do to help?" Hal offers. 

"The Zatara's are working on it," Diana promises. "They just need time. I'm heading out now to help clean up the mess that caused this. You just got back, Jordan. Take some time to relax." 

"Right, of course," Hal agrees. "Will do." Diana nods at him and then Bruce before leaving again. It must be weird for everyone to see Bruce like this. That, of course, would explain why they've left Bruce on his own to his own devices. They probably don't realise he's not the same, wholely self sufficient Batman they're used to. 

"You're cute," Bruce says. He's definitely already more talkative than his other self. Hal could get used to this. "You know, no one's shown me around this place yet." 

"Well, we should remedy that, shouldn't we?" he replies with a grin of his own. "Hal, by the way," he says, offering his hand. Bruce takes it politely but limply around the fingers like he doesn't really like touching other people. Hal wouldn't be surprised by that. 

"Bruce," he says. Hal can't lie, Bruce was a lot more charming when he was younger. Supposedly Bruce is still charming, he pulls off his rich boy alter ego somehow, but Hal rarely sees that side of him. He begins leading Bruce around the station but it's immediately clear Bruce is less interested in it and more interested in Hal. Which really catches Hal off guard if he's honest. Does this mean older Bruce is secretly also into him? 

"You designed this place, you know," Hal says. "Hell, built a good portion of it yourself, too." Bruce looks around. 

"It definitely looks like my aesthetic," he agrees, not particularly impressed even with himself. "Maybe you could show me the most private part of this station?" He definitely has a very singular mindset, too. That hasn't changed much over the years. Hal pulls at his collar sheepishly. 

"I'm not sure that's a great idea," he admits. "Don't get me wrong, you're really sexy and all, but you don't exactly like me when you're your normal, brooding self." Bruce scoffs quietly. 

"Why is everyone on this station such a prude,' he murmurs, more under his breath than anything else. Hal puts up his haunches. 

"I'm not a prude," he argues. "I just don't want you to kill and bury me when you get back to normal just because _you_ came onto _me_." Bruce moves closer to him, nearly pushing his much more slender body up against Hal's. He is a lot smaller than the brick house of a man he is when he's older. By no means is he small now but he's definitely less toned and, much to Hal's delight, shorter than him. 

"Isn't the risk part of the fun?" he asks in a low, seductive voice. Hal swallows. "Maybe I won't even remember this just like I don't remember the older me now. Think you can keep a secret?" 

"Not gonna lie, that is, like, really hot, but I don't think you realise how scary you are as an old man," Hal assures, doing himself a favor and floating away a bit. Bruce makes a disgruntled face at him. 

"What if I absolutely promise I will not be mad when they 'put me back' or whatever?" he offers. "Do you need me to write up a literal contract?" Hal exhales shortly and ruffles the back of his head. Bruce _is_ really hot. Again, Bruce moves in close and this time, puts his hands on Hal's chest. " _Please_ Hal. I want you." 

Yeah, Bruce may be a little scary when he's older but that's never stopped Hal from having the hots for people before; especially Bruce. Hal is, unfortunately, easily swayed. He doesn't really see what the issue is, anyways. Bruce is enthusiastically asking _him_ and it's not like he's drugged or something, he's just lost some years. And hey, if he's right, maybe Bruce will admit he has something for Hal when he gets back to the right age, too. 

"And you absolutely won't be mad?" he confirms. Bruce grins at him. 

"Absolutely," he promises. Hal huffs an amused, relenting noise. He gestures Bruce to follow him and Bruce eagerly does. As it turns out, the most private place is, in fact, his own bedroom. Bruce looks around curiously but isn't particularly interested. He's far more interested in Hal, immediately using the privacy to jump him. 

"Whoa!" Hal says and he laughs as Bruce latches onto him and wraps his arms around his neck. He grins, hoisting Bruce up by the waist and guides him back towards the bed. Bruce definitely can't even wait that long and pulls Hal down into a heated, eager kiss. By all accounts, Hal never expected Bruce to be a _good_ kisser. It's a pleasant surprise. He eases them down onto the bed without breaking their kiss and Bruce straddles his lap comfortably. Already, Hal's mouth feels red just from Bruce's ferocity. He breaks concentration on his uniform and Bruce finally stops for a moment to look at him curiously. 

"That's a neat trick," he says mischievously and grips the hem of Hal's bomber jacket with a grin. "Are you a pilot? Let me guess, jets? Very sexy." 

"Are you sure you don't remember me?" Hal teases. Bruce resumes kissing him, now running his hands down Hal's chest and groping him through his shirt with interest. Hal settles his hands on Bruce's waist, thumbs skidding under the edge of his shirt to stroke the pretty protrusions of his hips. He does seem awfully slight even for being so young. Bruce pushes his hands back over Hal's shoulders to help push his jacket off and Hal works to help him. 

"Bruce, hold on," he murmurs. Bruce isn't too keen on the idea, making a barely acknowledging 'mm' into their kiss. Hal leans back, getting chased down onto his forearms before Bruce finally takes the hint. He scoffs quietly.

"What's wrong now?" he asks. 

"How- how old are you right now, Bruce?" he asks. 

"How old do you remember me as?" Bruce replies, pushing his hands under Hal's shirt. "Chronologically, still that age." 

"That- that would fly if you actually remembered being that age, but you don't," Hal reminds him. Bruce kisses him again and it is very good but definitely doesn't answer his question. He has to give Bruce a little push to get him off again. Bruce pouts. 

"Do you really care?" he asks. 

"Uh, yes, it's kind of important?" Hal replies. Bruce kisses him again, not as forceful this time, and Hal slides a hand up to the small of his back. 

"Not drinking age," Bruce says. Hal isn't too surprised by that, no, Bruce is clearly very young. Another kiss. 

"Not smoking age, either," he says. Hal jerks. Immediately, he tries to put some distance between them, now using both hands to keep Bruce at bay by his chest. He huffs but seemingly, for the moment, understands Hal isn't going to let him any further. "Okay, so I'm seventeen. Would it make you feel better if I _told_ you I was eighteen? There's not _that_ much of a difference." 

"There is!" Hal assures swiftly. "There's a huge difference!" 

"Come on, Green Lantern," Bruce encourages in a needlessly sultry tone. "Don't tell me you've never wanted to." 

" _I've never wanted to sleep with a seventeen year old, no_ ," Hal says firmly. Bruce sits back, giving him a look of disbelief. "Okay, you know what, I shouldn't have agreed to this in the first place. I- we need to get you back to the hall."

"I don't want to go back to those prudes," Bruce says stubbornly. "I want sex. I can find someone else, Hal." He is still Bruce and at the end of the day, Hal absolutely does not believe they can keep him on the station if he really doesn't want to be here. 

If Bruce gets down to earth, they may legitimately never find him again. What if he decides he wants to stay seventeen? Worse still, what if he ends up propositioning the wrong person? Bruce Wayne has plenty of enemies and catching him without his memories and physically less experienced would undoubtedly end badly. He's really stuck between a rock and a hard place here. 

He especially doesn't want to admit he thinks Bruce is attractive now. 

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" Hal asks wearily. 

"No," Bruce replies stubbornly. "I'm just telling you what's going to happen. If I wanted to blackmail you, I'd tell you if you don't have sex with me, I'll tell Diana you did- which I doubt she'd appreciate." If Bruce tells anyone, Hal's life is basically over. He also doesn't actually think Bruce, even as young as he is, _would_ tell anyone. No, he'd just fuck off and find someone else and Hal would have to explain that instead. 

"Are you _almost_ eighteen?" he asks, tentatively bringing his hands to Bruce's thighs again. Bruce grins, leaning forward to place his hands against the bed on either side of Hal's head.

"It doesn't matter," he says. "You're a jailbait loving pervert either way. You wouldn't have come onto me if I looked older, would you?" That's not fair. If he looked any older, Hal might have actually realised he was Bruce sooner- not that knowing it was Bruce would have stopped him either, honestly. Hal swallows as Bruce kisses him again and rocks himself against Hal's middle. He really shouldn't be getting aroused by having sex with Bruce's seventeen year old self but he can't help it. 

Bruce sits back again to pull his shirt off over his head and immediately Hal is met with the sight of his many, many scars. He doesn't know a lot about Bruce now let alone when he was young so he doesn't know if these are from early Batman adventures, training, or just sexual encounters gone bad. Judging by how this has gone, Hal really couldn't say. Bruce shifts down further and unbuttons Hal's jeans before sliding his fingers underneath his boxer waistband. He licks his lips as he shimmies both down. 

Bruce reaches into his boxers and after a moment, seems puzzled. Hal realises quickly that this Bruce doesn't remember having _that_ conversation. He wonders if it's going to be a problem and realises that would be disappointing. As much as he argues, he doesn't actually want a reason to have to stop. It isn't an issue. Bruce makes a happy chirping noise and dips his hand deeper into Hal's boxers, rubbing his clit with his fingers. Hal groans. 

He runs his hands back up Hal's chest, pushing his shirt up as he goes, and makes another pleased noise when he sees the scars on his chest. 

"Very sexy," he growls, running his thumbs along the old scars. It makes Hal's blood pump even hotter. Bruce kisses him more and Hal moves his hands down to grab Bruce's ass. He groans and Bruce tries to push his jeans down further. "I wanna lick you." 

" _Fuck_ ," Hal rasps back. "Yeah, I bet you do." He helps Bruce shrug his jeans and boxers off and while Bruce is hastily shimmying out of his own, Hal pulls his shirt off. Upon looking back, Hal is legitimately surprised to find Bruce is also trans? In all the years Hal has known him, after the talks they've had about _Hal_ being trans, Bruce had never offered up that about himself. Hal feels- especially guilty learning about it this way but there's nothing he can do about it now. 

Bruce drags his hands down Hal's thighs as he gets to his knees and kisses the inside of his thighs. Hal watches him hotly, hesitating to touch him right away. When Bruce kisses his clit, however, he quickly decides. He groans as he threads his fingers in Bruce's curly hair and bumps his hips forward. Bruce grabs his hips and buries his mouth in Hal's cunt, eagerly lapping at his dewy folds. The sound is lewd and loud. Hal grips his hair tighter as he ruts against Bruce's mouth. Fuck he's good at this. 

His playboy title had to come from somewhere, Hal guesses. He hadn't expected to find out that's because Bruce was a nymphomaniac early in life- and honestly, Hal doesn't think that's an exaggeration with just how bad Bruce was to get laid.

When Bruce pulls back again, his mouth is slick and he looks far too pleased with himself. He mouths at Hal's thigh more, leaving little hickies in his wake, and Hal can't help but encourage him along. Bruce rubs his hard clit with a thumb before pushing a pair of fingers inside and getting another deep, gravely groan from Hal. 

"Do you have a cock?" Bruce asks. Hal is briefly too stupid with bliss to understand the question. Bruce gives him a questioning look and he collects his thoughts again. Hal conjures his construct cock with ease and immediately, there's stars in Bruce's eyes. 

"You like that, kid?" he asks with a grin and quickly regrets his choice of phrase. Fortunately, Bruce is too interested to notice. He nods and Hal strokes it leisurely. Bruce moves in closer, curiously wrapping a hand around it and marveling at how real it feels. Hal smirks. 

"Aren't you just full of tricks," Bruce murmurs, pressing a kiss to the side of his cock. Hal leans back again to really get a good angle of the view. Bruce strokes the length of his cock in one hand and with the other, rubs Hal's cunt to the same pace. Sure, Hal might not get much sensation from his constructed cock but that's not the point. The point is fuck it's sexy watching Bruce run his tongue over the tip. Between his mouth and fingers, he's definitely too good at this to be anything but a seasoned pro. 

Bruce takes the head into his mouth and shallowly bobs along the first couple inches, coating it with spit. Hal firms his grip in Bruce's hair again, using his leverage to steadily fuck his mouth. He pushes deeper and sure enough, Bruce takes it with ease, eyes fluttering briefly before he looks up at Hal. From there, Bruce sinks down to the root on his own, taking it into his throat with a deep, pleased moan. 

"Looks like both of us have some tricks," Hal groans back. He ruts down Bruce's throat and Bruce's eyes roll back but he doesn't gag. Hal moves his other hand to Bruce's head and eagerly starts fucking his face. He takes it like a fucking champ, drool running down the construct and stringing to his mouth with every thrust. Bruce shows his appreciation by pushing his fingers back into Hal's dripping, aching cunt. 

"Oh, _fuck_ , kid," Hal rasps hotly. "You are too damn good at that for your own good." Bruce pulls off and Hal loosens his grip to give him some room. He licks some spit from his lips and then the slick from his fingers. Hal shudders. Bruce climbs back into his lap and his thighs are absolutely soaked from how wet he is. Did he come already just from that or is he really just that wet? Both thoughts makes Hal unnaturally hot around the collar. Bruce holds Hal's cock up against his belly and reaches between his legs to collect some of the slick there. He strokes it along the length of the construct and Hal grips Bruce's thighs tighter than he means. 

"Can you make it bigger?" Bruce asks mischievously. Hal blinks. 

"Yeah, sure," he agrees. Fortunately his construct means it's easy for him to adjust his cock to meet his partner's needs. He typically starts at an 'average' size but most partners he's had are more interested in smaller sizes. It's not surprising Bruce isn't. Hal switches out for the larger version of his construct and Bruce hums with interest. 

"That's all?" he questions. Oh, he's a size king. Hal leans back on his forearms to steady himself better and Bruce gladly shifts forward to grind the side of the construct cock between his wet folds. 

"You sure, kid?" Hal asks. "This is already pretty big." 

"I'm sure," Bruce replies with a grin. "Trust me, I know what I like." That's really hot. Hal can't help but wonder if Bruce is like this in the bedroom when he's older, too, and just hides it really, really fucking well. He bumps his cock up another size and Bruce marvels at it. Again, he brings it up against his belly and measures it against himself. If he really manages to take that much, Hal will be impressed. He can barely wrap his hand around it now. 

"Hey, don't hurt yourself, alright?" Hal says. Bruce laughs as he rubs more of his slick down the length. 

"Nothing wrong with a little pain," he assures. Hal is definitely not surprised to find Bruce is a bit of a masochist even when he was younger. He is surprised, however, to find that it's a bit of a turn on. Bruce braces a hand on Hal's stomach as he lifts himself up to rub the tip of his cock between his drenched folds. He rocks his hips minutely to get it well slick before pushing down. It definitely doesn't look like it's going to fit but with Bruce's determination, he manages to pop the tip inside. 

" _Fuck_ , kid," Hal rumbles, watching him work himself further down. Bruce groans and whines weakly as he rocks against his cock. A bulge appears in his low stomach, really driving home how big it is, and Hal rasps out a hot noise at the sight. 

"I can't believe the teen loving pervert has the nicest cock I've had in months," Bruce murmurs. He rides Hal slow, taking more with each down roll of his hips. 

"Drop the 'teen loving' bit and I hear that a lot," Hal replies with a grin. Bruce rubs his clit with a low groan as he works up a quicker pace.

"You're awfully wet to not be into jailbait," he says, something Hal unfortunately can't argue at the moment. Bruce is incredibly sexy it turns out though even now, Hal can't help but imagine what he's like in bed when he's older. Even if he probably won't live long enough to find out. 

"Alright, you know what, you little brat," Hal scoffs. He grabs Bruce, turning them over to pin him against the bed instead, and Bruce latches onto him eagerly. Considering he's sure even this Bruce is capable of handing him his own ass, Hal is probably lucky Bruce didn't respond poorly. Instead, he looks particularly pleased. Hal locks their legs, pushing their wet cunts together and changing his construct from dick to double sided. He immediately grunts at the size, no stranger to some large toys himself but not generally his go to. Taking a moment to get use to it, he grinds down against Bruce nice and hard. Bruce arches beneath him with hot, heavy pants. 

"Much better," Hal groans. "I do gotta admit, you got a tight, hungry teen pussy, don't you?" Bruce withholds a breathy whimper as Hal rocks them together harder. He braces his hands over Bruce's shoulders for better leverage and really gets a good rhythm going, the lewd sound of how wet they both are filling the room. This is a particularly good angle to watch the bulge in Bruce's stomach and the construct disappear between them with each thrust. It's deep. Hal feels it push against his womb and knows Bruce feels the same. 

"You're getting off on this more than I am, aren't you? You just like older men," Hal teases. Bruce swallows in a way that's particularly telling and Hal grins. He fucks Bruce quicker. "You know, even at your normal age, I'm, what? Nine years older than you? And that's not even taking in the difference from all the space travel I do." 

"You really are just a dirty pervert," Bruce says, his voice shaky and breathless. He arches up to wrap his arms around Hal's neck and Hal leans down to kiss him. Bruce holds him tight and needy and Hal is sure to kiss him thoroughly well. His breathing hitches more when he gets closer, groans turning to whines turning to helpless whimpers as Hal fucks him relentlessly. The occasional jolt of their clits bumping together around the construct is what really drives Hal wild. 

"Come on," Hal encourages, reaching up to part Bruce's lips with a thumb to kiss him again. "Come for me, Brucie. I know you want to." Bruce whines as he digs his nails into Hal's shoulders and he twists beneath him in pleasure. Hal shoves in deep, pushing their cunts together nice and firm and grinds. Bruce's eyes roll back as he comes, twitching and groaning sweetly. He'd love to see big, stoic Bruce reduced to pure bliss like this. Honestly, he could use it. 

Hal gets rid of his construct and Bruce makes a quiet whine in return at the absence. He rubs against him a little more before untangling their legs, dripping and a mess with slick. When he tries to take Bruce's arms from around him, however, Bruce suddenly holds on even tighter. 

"Wait," he says. "Don't leave." Hal isn't totally sure how to respond to this. Bruce is clearly out of breath, Hal is a bit too, but it definitely sounds far needier than he was expecting. Almost like Bruce is going to cry if he does. It catches Hal off guard. 

"I'm not," he promises. "Just trying to get more comfortable, alright?" Bruce nods and tentatively, he loosens his death grip on Hal's shoulders. Hal knows for a fact if anyone catches him with Bruce like this he's going to be in a world of hurt but hopefully everyone's still too busy to come looking. They should be alright to lay for a while until Bruce calms down. He adjusts them better on the bed and Bruce moves with him, allowing him to tuck them under the blanket before pressing into his chest. Hal tries not to be too awkward about holding him but this is super weird for the Bruce he knows. 

"Uh, are you alright?" he asks quietly. Bruce nods.

"Fine," he says. "I just don't like to be alone, okay? Your friends brought me here and just- fucked off and I didn't know if they were coming back or- nevermind, it doesn't matter." 

"I'm sorry, Bruce," Hal murmurs softly. "You have to understand, when you get older, you're kind of a loner. No one really knows anything about you. At any given time we just kind of figure you want to be left alone." So, no, Bruce probably isn't actually a nympho but chances are, he definitely uses sex in an unhealthy way. He got a little bit stressed out and immediately turned to sex as a solution. Hal hates to say it but he's pretty sure it's a good thing he hadn't let Bruce book it. 

"No one likes being alone," Bruce says. "We just learn to accept it." Ah shit. Why is this how he had to learn something about Bruce? Hal only plans on laying here until he's sure Bruce is asleep but ultimately, he ends up dozing off as well. It's surprisingly easy with a warm body pressed into his arms. Though he is notorious for going to sleep immediately after sex so he really should have seen that coming. 

Hal awakens when Bruce begins to move again, pulling out of his arms to sit up. He feels- bigger, definitely, and Hal peers an eye open to see. Bruce looks like he's back to normal. That's good. Hal sits up a bit and Bruce looks back at him with the same icy stare he usually has and Hal remembers how much trouble he's in.

"Uh, I'm assuming you remember all of that," he murmurs. Bruce doesn't say anything, instead scrounging through some of Hal's drawers for something to wear back to his own room. "Okay, if you're going to kill me, just make sure my dad stays away from my funeral, alright?" 

"I'm not going to kill you," Bruce says.

"Worse?" Hal asks, already wincing. 

"No," Bruce says. Hal isn't sure he believes that but he is a bit relieved. Bruce legitimately doesn't seem that upset.

"So you're not mad?" he asks. 

"No," Bruce says, pulling one of Hal's shirts on. It's a bit tight on him now. "Concerned about your preferences but no, I'm not mad." 

" _I'm not into 'teens'_ ," Hal argues. Bruce arches a brow at him. "Why- why aren't you mad? Not that I'm complaining but, you know, totally valid if you were." Bruce doesn't say anything right away, searching for pants in Hal's things. He sighs and gives Hal another look before looking somewhere else.

"My young adult years weren't a great time for me," he admits. "I actually appreciate what you did, Hal, even if your intentions weren't exactly in my best interest." 

"I actually thought you would run off if I rebuffed you," Hal admits. "I don't know, proposition someone less nice." 

"Maybe," Bruce says. "Maybe not." He turns a bit and Hal isn't sure if it's entirely on purpose but it draws his attention to Bruce's thighs- marred with old scars that hadn't been there last night. He only sees briefly before Bruce pulls a pair of sweatpants on. Hal is conflicted with feeling bad and Bruce being really hot wearing his clothes. 

"So we're good?" Hal asks tentatively. 

"Don't speak of this again," Bruce replies. 

"Done," Hal assures. 

"And I'm going to have to ask you to keep a healthy distance from any teenagers," Bruce says. 

"I'm not into teens!" Hal barks again. "Seriously, you looked at _least_ twenty. You were already fucking huge, Bruce." Bruce gives him a look and it's hard for Hal to tell if it's amused or not. He's definitely back to normal, that's for sure. Hal kind of likes the more vulnerable, younger Bruce better. 

"Welcome home, Hal," Bruce says as he goes to leave. 

"Maybe we can get dinner some time?" Hal suggests. Bruce doesn't acknowledge him. "Bruce? You're way sexier now, you know. Friends with benefits? No?" 


End file.
